<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>夜车 by coral000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212033">夜车</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coral000/pseuds/coral000'>coral000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>UNIQ (Band), 博鑫, 时代少年团 | Teens in Times (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 车上play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:49:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coral000/pseuds/coral000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>博鑫 - Relationship, 王一博/丁程鑫</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>夜车</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>夏夜，热得要命。<br/>王一博穿过浑热空气钻进宽阔车厢内，关上笨重车门摘下口罩，一张被闷红的脸终于得以暴露在冰凉冷气中。后排坐着一个身高与他相仿但更瘦削的身影，帽沿压低遮住大半张脸，看不清是在发呆还是已经靠在椅背上睡着。<br/>王一博想起以前也是这样有人会半夜来接他，安静坐在后座。他突然有点烦躁，挤到后排坐到男孩身边，弯下腰歪着头凑进他帽沿下方熟练地找到他嘴唇的位置然后径直亲了上去，趁他还半梦半醒用手搂住他后脑勺伸出舌尖撬开他的牙关。<br/>“哥哥？”丁程鑫等着等着就睡着了，是被王一博亲醒的。一醒来就被笼罩在熟悉的气味中，他回应着王一博在他口中征服挑弄的动作伸出软舌与他交缠，在口腔内交换口水，喉咙里冒出小猫发情般的软糯呜咽声。</p><p>丁程鑫喜欢趁王一博搂着自己的时候一寸寸摸过他的脊柱，突出的分明的，位于他后颈间，那里还有一颗痣。他明显地感觉到王一博今天动作格外急躁，虽然平时也不会慢条斯理，但起码都是进了酒店房间才开始胡来。<br/>“回酒店再…”<br/>“我想做。”王一博松开身下人坐回他身边开始解腰带，扒下内裤瞟了一眼对着自己弹出的粗长性器脸色一阵红一阵白的丁程鑫，“趴下来舔。”他想做的事都必须马上实现，丁程鑫不爱反抗他也确实无力反抗，王一博看他一眼他就乖乖地跟在后面跑。<br/>“放心，他们不会看你。”王一博嗤笑，在他车上舔过他鸡巴的骚货多了去了，自己养的工作人员难道还会大惊小怪？</p><p>不过遗憾的是丁程鑫嘴上功夫并不灵活，他笨拙地握住立在王一博两腿间的漂亮肉棒，白嫩手指穿过底端蛰伏的耻毛，薄薄软舌绕着硕大顶端舔得水亮光滑，小口吮吸中间的一方小孔。<br/>“吞进去。”王一博被他小打小闹伺候得不过瘾，一直搁在他后颈上方的手往下施力，挺起腰就要将还没完全勃起就已经体积可观的性器塞进丁程鑫嘴里。<br/>丁程鑫被他支配着含住带着一点腥臊味的肉棒上下吞吐，后脑勺被男人大手掌控着逃也逃不了。整根性器都被温热口腔牢牢包裹住，王一博一下一下挺着鸡巴只想往最深处怼，丁程鑫被顶到嗓子深处本能地干呕，身下却又因为他粗鲁野蛮不讲道理的动作濡湿了一大片。</p><p>但是被上面这张嘴含终究没被下面那张嘴含来得爽，王一博大发慈悲松开禁锢丁程鑫的右手，透着一点微弱灯光低头看他一副要哭不哭眼眶含泪的样子抬头看着自己，可怜极了。<br/>“这就难受了？”王一博喜欢看他这副被欺负狠了的样子，一只手掐住他下巴，另一只手腾出两根手指伸进丁程鑫嘴里绕着他湿软舌尖打转，“让我检查检查鸡巴吃得怎么样。”<br/>“好吃…喜欢哥哥的鸡巴。”丁程鑫也喜欢王一博那双手，比自己的整整大一圈，手指粗而长直，骨节分明，指甲修剪得整齐干净，于是着迷般含住他两根手指热情舔弄。不过他更喜欢哥哥的手指伸进自己肉穴搅动的样子，拿出来时还整根沾着自己透明的淫液。</p><p>丁程鑫那对狐狸眼向上看人时就少了一些媚色，多了几分楚楚动人的春情。“骚逼，自己脱裤子。”王一博别过脸不再直面那张脸，总觉得自己的魂快被他勾走了。<br/>后排宽敞，车里没人说话，前座的人心知肚明车厢尾部在发生什么识相地没打扰。丁程鑫还是第一次光着屁股趴在汽车座椅上被男人从后面玩，潮湿的后穴对着王一博，自己则看着窗外飞过的车水马龙。<br/>不过王一博今天没什么耐心玩这套，他趴下上半身对着丁程鑫来之前已经洗得干干净净然而现在又连着大腿根湿了一片的骚穴上下舔了几个来回，舌尖抵在粉嫩温热的穴肉上又带出更多淫水。丁程鑫被身后突如其来传来的柔软触感刺激得浑身哆嗦：“别舔…痒……”<br/>“这么湿还不让舔，怕你的水把我车弄脏。”王一博挤了一坨润滑剂帮小孩扩张，第一根手指插入时丁程鑫整个人都在颤抖，脆弱的小穴努力一张一合容纳着他的金贵食指。王一博光用手就能让他高潮，当三根手指并入时丁程鑫也适应了进入自己身体的异物，就着王一博的手指自行摆腰抽动起来，一张一合的穴肉包裹沾满蜜液的手指。丁程鑫额头上沁出密汗，他想尽他所能取悦王一博，讨好王一博，只要自己够卖力，他应该就不会再去睡其他人了。</p><p>身下的性器在眼前小孩主动抽插的香艳场景作用下又粗了一圈，王一博果断拔出在他暖穴中温存已久的手指搂住丁程鑫的腰让他坐到自己腿上来。丁程鑫只有上半身穿了一件薄薄的白色T恤，也沾上了一些不明液体。王一博伸手帮丁程鑫脱下最后一件外衣，一丝不挂的小孩坐在他身上，身下的湿热蜜穴压着狰狞肉棒前后摩擦，纤细白嫩的手臂搂住自己的脖子。<br/>“然后呢？”王一博看他一眼他就知道该怎么做。丁程鑫小心翼翼回头看了一眼前排确定没人在看自己，才放心大胆地撑起身体对准身下的巨大龟头。有时候王一博下戏累了懒得动洗完澡就躺床上，他也这样主动服务他，今天还算好的，起码不用自己可怜兮兮地扩张。</p><p>王一博喜欢丁程鑫这具干净白皙，甚至没有什么体毛的身体，因为年纪小还带着一股奶香味，他掐着丁程鑫的纤细腰肢在他甬道内一下一下顶弄。小孩喜欢看他操他时顶胯爽到失神的样子，不过车厢内的昏暗夺走了大部分视觉，倒是二人的喘息声清晰地回荡在这几平方空间内。肉壁间紧窒又火热，将他鸡巴上的每一寸都牢牢吸附，勾勒出性器上青筋的痕迹。<br/>心里那股不知从哪来的无名火愈演愈烈，身下挺动肉茎的频率也随着躁动的情绪逐渐加快。丁程鑫每一次被用力顶起再落下都直接被肉棒顶到最深处，一波波袭来的强烈酥麻酸胀感沿着脊柱直冲头顶。他胸前红了一大片，在忽明忽暗的车厢里显得晦涩又诱人，这片春色在本就白嫩的肌肤上更突兀，伴随胸前挺立的殷红两点看起来淫靡且色情。</p><p>王一博将他搂进怀里咬着他乳头冲刺，刚成年的小孩甜软的红豆像下一秒就会溢出奶水。丁程鑫身子软，被他搂在怀里一点缝隙也不剩，二人紧紧贴合着背着前座心知肚明的司机和助理放肆淫乱，王一博贴着小孩耳朵将他说过的没说过的荤话说了个遍，丁程鑫一害羞，身下肉穴就猛然缩紧，本就湿滑软嫩的肉壁几次夹得他差点直接泄在他体内。<br/>最后丁程鑫跪趴在座椅上摇着屁股任王一博的手指在他一片狼藉的肉穴间穿梭，嘴里费力地尽可能深地含住哥哥的鸡巴沿着青筋舔弄吸吮。心头那股火差不多消了，王一博抽出手指像赏赐小孩莫大的荣幸般挺了几下腰将浓精全射在了小孩嘴里。丁程鑫在这方面乖得很，含着嘴里还没咽下的精液坐到王一博腿上黏着哥哥的脸一点点将腥臊的液体一点点吞进了肚子，像听话的小狗向主人讨要奖励般搂着王一博的脖子乱蹭。<br/>“乖。”王一博射了一次又看小孩卖乖心情好了不少，揉搓着两瓣沾满淫水的滑腻肉臀，身下欲望又蠢蠢欲动，“衣服穿好，到酒店再好好干你。”<br/>“好。哥哥。”丁程鑫乖乖点头。</p><p>他最喜欢一博哥哥了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>